


She's Not Just A Car

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Impala as Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Sam and Dean are traveling to Bobby's. Dean can't help but talk to Sam about the past and why Baby is so important to him.





	She's Not Just A Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.  
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo  
>   
> 

**~9th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Screeched~**

  

 

 It was time for Dean to spend some serious quality with his favorite girl. It’d been far too long, in his book, since he’d last gotten to play around under her hood. Thing is it tore him up when she hurt like this. Baby was as much family as Sam was. Dean would do anything to make sure she was running smoothly. But hearing her make these god-awful noises that made his skin crawl. Little things built upon each other from the past couple hunts that eventually made her sound like a shrieking banshee every time Dean hit the gas. “Don’t you worry Baby. I’m gonna get you fixed up good as new in no time.” He dialed a familiar number to get a hold of the one person he could truly call his father “Hey Bobby” Dean spoke into his cell phone “Baby needs a major tune up. You still have those spare parts for her somewhere around that salvage yard of yours?”

“Somewhere around here I’m sure. Though you’re gonna have to dig for ‘em, Son. I ain’t got time to locate parts for you every time you need them.”

“Fine by me Bobby. I’ll take as long as it takes to find them. It’s worth it to me, if it gets her purring again.” He chuckled, tossing his phone at Sam’s lap.

“Dude!” Sam yelped as the phone stuck too close for comfort. “Watch it Jerk”

“Ha! You’re funny Bitch!”

“I’m shocked that it’s been a full, what? Month? Two? Since you’ve worked on her Dean.”

“Yeah, well we’ve been busy and I haven’t been able to get the good quality parts to fix her up with.” Lovingly Dean stroked the dash of the Chevy Impala, “My Baby only deserves the best in life.”

“I swear if you start kissing any part of this car I’m gonna throw myself out the door in two seconds flat.” Sam sniggered.

“Ah come on Sammy, you know how much she means to both of us.” His voice was fond and full of a happiness the younger Winchester hadn’t heard in a while. “She’s home. The only one we’ve felt safe in besides Bobby’s.”

“Yeah,” AC/DC enveloped the boys as they drove down the winding highway. Dean thought of all the times before that this same music filled the car. How many times had he fallen asleep to Hells Bells and woken up to Ramble On in a different city and state. Knowing nothing except who he was with and who was cruising the roads. Solidifying that for Dean, the only constants in his life were Sammy and Baby. Without them he’d have nothing, Hell he’d be nothing. That’s why he took the time to make sure they were safe above all else. That they had everything they needed to stay in one functioning piece.

No matter what happened, no matter how many times things turned out bad Dean knew that he would always have Sam to turn to, and Baby to bring him home.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice


End file.
